multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Four Hundred Year Plan
The Four Hundred Year Plan is a recently initiated plan, by the Zeinestrel and Gorkhan. It involves improvement of the Khargg system, advancing technology, and fighting the Yuharon. The Plan The Plan was first suggested by the Gorkhan High Council, a group of representatives. They planned a way to not only benefit themselves, but all of Polemos. The Zeinestrel quickly became involved, and their High King and Lords agreed to the plan, seeing that it would aid them technologically. Almost 30% of Zeinestrel and Gorkhan production went into the Plan, and a basic blueprint arose, in 3.999(.992) AM. First, they would initiate plan zero, the base of the entire plan. This was to get maximum public envolvement, which recently has been completed. Those with jobs involving the plan would get a rise in pay per hour and production, increasing involvement. Also, the masses on Rgorok have been evacuating to other planets. The current stage of the plan involves a massive leap in technology. With Yuharon technology scanned, they began reverse-engineering, without success. However, this leap has begun with the meeting with the Laoine, as they were at least 200 years above in technology. They only have approximately 10 percent of the step to complete. Their technology now allows far more creation of antimatter, allowing them to gain more energy from antimatter reactors, and perfect antimatter-catalyzed fusion reations. The next stage of the plan involves use of this technology. They are already using this to slow the expansion of Khargg down 20 percent. However, depletion of energy has made Gorkhan and Zeinestrel dependant on Laoine technology, which brings down their funding for trade, causing a catch-22. They are going to develop new weaponry and increase their knowlege of mass-lowering systems, increasing FTL capacity. With this, they plan to travel to their nearest galaxy, a small irregular galaxy with a few tens of thousands of stars. There, Gorkhan and Zeinestrel will research the Casimir Effect to control wormholes. They need to do this in a nearby galaxy to prevent extinction-level disasters. They have a rough outline of the fourth step, which involves diplomatic relationships with the Laoine. They currently estimate a ten percent chance of alliance, which is not going to increase much. However, they do not want to do to war with the Laoine, which would probably end in total anhilliation for both species, as they have a far larger fleet, with the support of at least 15 other races with slightly less advanced technology. Once they have completed relations, whether a success or failiure, they are going to use their new technology to equip Gorkhan Citadels with advanced weaponry and drives. Since they have proved the multiversal theory, they believe that the Yuharon have a separate microverse in the Core's black hole. They will infiltrate the wormhole after destroying the empire their opposition have carved out. Even with the fourth step failed, Laoine forces will probably aid them in extermination of the Yuharon, increasing relations and probably creating an alliance. This will be around 200 years into the plan, but Yuharon forces increasing will most likely bring this down to at most 100 years. At the next step, all of the races in Polemos will research new technologies and evacuate Rgorok or contain the planet's star. By the end of the plan, the races will become an intergalactic alliance, defeating and allying empires. Category:Events Category:Major events Category:Polemos Galaxy